1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ampoule openers. More specifically, the invention is a hand tool for safely opening pharmaceutical containing ampoules.
2. Description of Related Art
Injectable medications and other liquid pharmaceuticals are increasingly being packaged in ampoules (also known as ampules or ampuls). The typical ampoule has a cylindrical body, a substantially conical tip, and a narrow neck joining the tip to the body. The tip is hermetically sealed after the ampoule is filled. Ampoules hold an individual dose of a medication and help to prevent errors by health care workers, such as under- or over-dosing. The ampoule also assures sterility of the medication, since it is used for only one patient.
Most ampoules today are pre-scored around the neck by the manufacturer. Ordinarily the ampoule is opened by holding the body in one hand and snapping the tip off the body with the other hand. Pre-scored ampoules have several disadvantages. Pre-scored ampoules are not given a deep, narrow score, as such scoring would make the ampoule too delicate to withstand shipping and handling. Ampoules with deep, narrow scores are also difficult to manufacture. The glass at the bottom of a deep, narrow score tends to remeld slightly if more than a few minutes passes between scoring and breaking. The result is that pre-scored ampoules by their nature are difficult to break.
Due to these problems, the broken edges of a pre-scored ampoule tend to be jagged and/or sharp. Glass chips often fly off in various directions when the ampoule is broken. Care must be taken to snap the ampoule neck away from the eyes. Glass chips may also fall into the medication.
Flying glass chips are an obvious danger to health workers and patients. Since the glass chips are small and transparent, they can be difficult to locate and remove from bedding, clothing, and the like. Such chips can cause uncomfortable cuts and scratches, even hours later.
Many health care workers protect themselves by wrapping an ampoule to be opened in a paper towel. Unfortunately, the paper towel makes it awkward to see and manipulate the ampoule. Wrapping and unwrapping the ampoule takes time. Injuries are still possible. Since the small tip cannot be seen and is difficult to feel through the paper, it is easily dropped and may be difficult to find and dispose of properly. The opened ampoule may also be dropped or spilled.
Gloves, such as latex examination gloves, may be worn to protect the hands. However, the broken edges of an ampoule are sharp enough to cut through standard gloves. Injury is still possible.
Glass chips in the medication typically fall to the bottom of the ampoule. The last drop or two of the medication therefore cannot be used. For a typical 1 mL or 2 mL ampoule, as much as one-eighth to one-quarter of the medication may have to be discarded due to glass chips. Since the ampoule contains an individually measured dose, often another ampoule must be opened to make up the difference. This provides a second opportunity for injury due to broken glass. Most of the contents of the second ampoule is discarded, which wastes expensive medication. The benefits of having a pre-measured, individual ampoule dose are lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,956 to V. J. Yeskett discloses an ampoule cutter having a cylindrical body portion with an elongated opening in the side. A file is secured parallel to the opening. After the ampoule is nicked on the file, the tip is inserted through an opening in one of the ends of the body portion. Bending the body of the ampoule breaks the tip, which then falls through a funnel-shaped opening into a receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,517 to Sirica teaches a U-shaped ampoule neck cutter having a pair of jaws. One jaw has a V-shaped cutting edge to score the neck of an ampoule when the cutter is twisted. The cutting element may be sintered carbide, hard steel, carbaloy, tungsten carbide, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,020 to M. E. Scott discloses an ampoule opener having a soft spring which engages the sharp point of an angular bort with the glass. The spring limits the cutting pressure that can be applied. The tip of the ampoule is then placed in a breaker hole to break the glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,679 to Shields discloses an ampoule opener having a head holder. The head holder has a hole with a cylindrical opening at one end for receiving at least part of the head of the ampoule. An annular flexible jacket extends from the end of the head holder. The outlet of the head holder is connected to a vacuum source, so that the particles formed by snapping the ampoule are inspired into the vacuum source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,817 to Parker teaches a device for opening ampoules having a hollow cylindrical body. The peripheral wall has slits forming two halves which can flex relatively apart or together at an open end for entry or ejection respectively of an ampoule head. The slits extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body. The body has an inwardly-directed annular bead for breaking the neck. A cutter protrudes from the bead for cutting the neck. A plunger is provided to eject broken ampoule heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,139 to Chen discloses an ampoule cutter having a pair of half-cylindrical shells in which an ampoule is inserted.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.